Current testing of biological samples for drugs of abuse is limited by the complexity of the lab-based tests and the challenges associated with sample collection. Complicated lab instrumentation and difficult sample preparation has limited access to convenient sample testing. There are also challenges with respect to gathering both blood and urine samples. For blood, there is a requirement of venipuncture and the necessity of having access to a phlebotomist. For urine, there is a problem with chain of custody and the potential for sample adulteration.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a simple, yet reliable and sensitive method of obtaining biological samples and testing same for drug content, that can be used in any setting, including road-side, police stations, airports, and work or school environments. Such a test would be a tremendous benefit in law enforcement and sensitive security situations.